Lenny (Shark Tale)
Lenny Lino is the deuteragonist of Shark Tale. He is Don Lino's youngest son, Frankie's younger brother, and Oscar's best friend. Unlike his father and brother, He is a vegetarian Great White Shark. He didn't like eating meat. after he ate Angie, he throw her up. He is voiced by Jack Black, who also voices Po from the Kung-Fu Panda series. Personality Unlike the other sharks, Lenny is a friendly vegetarian who would never harm anyone and is worried about admitting this to Lino. He also dislikes the Jaws theme song. After Frankie's death, he was unable to face his father as he realised he could never be the shark Lino wanted him to be. While he may not seem it most of the time, Lenny proves himself to be very loyal several times throughout the film. He was the first to figure out that Oscar was lying about being a Sharkslayer, he came up with a plan to fake his own death, he disguised himself as a dolphin so well that he was able to attend a sit-down with his father and not be recognized and was able to blackmail Oscar into convincing him to stay with him. After he threw up Angie, He feel that the taste was killing him. Trivia *Lenny is often thought to be the tritagonist of the film. *Lenny is very similar to Tiger from ''An American Tale ''as they are both soft-hearted Vegetarian carnivores who are best friends with their natural prey. (Fievel for Tiger; Oscar for Lenny) *Lenny was thought to be the main protagonist. But, the true protagonist was Oscar. Gallery Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-91.jpg|"Don't worry little wormy. I'll get you out in a jiffy." Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-145.jpg|"I was just...pickin' ya some flowers." Shark_Tale_Frankie_with_Lenny.png Lenny is opposed to his father.png|"PUT THE SHRIMP DOWN!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-3379.jpg|"Look, I'm just pretending so you can get away. Now when I turn around, You take off!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3534.jpg|Lenny mourning over Frankie Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5206.jpg|"Oh you're a liar." Lenny knows the Sharkslayer is a phony because he was there when the anchor crushed Frankie. Oscar sneaking Lenny into town.jpg|Oscar sneaking Lenny into the reef. Angie confronts Oscar About bringing Lenny in the storage room.png Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6366.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6554.jpg|Lenny accidentally eats Oscar High fin low fin Oscar & Lenny.jpg|"High fin! Low fin!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7182.jpg|"Tada! Sebastian the Whale Washin' Dolphin!" Oscar Lenny & Sykes Laughing.jpg|Lenny laughing with Oscar and Sykes Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-8989.jpg|"You always wanted me to be like Frankie. I'll never be the shark you want me to be." Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9096.jpg|Lenny and his dad embrace Lino agrees a truce with Oscar.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9435.jpg|Lenny & his dad arrive at the Whale Wash with the Mob. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9537.jpg|Lenny leads the other sharks in dancing Oscar & Lenny noticing Shrimp dance moves.png|Oscar and Lenny noticing shrimp doing impressive dance moves. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Cowards Category:Tragic Category:Pure of heart Category:Rebels Category:Gentle Giants Category:Comic Relief Category:Genius Category:Successors Category:Con artist Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Deal Makers Category:Famous Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Merciful Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Strategic Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Successful